


He's known as jr.

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Where the willingness is great, the difficulties cannot be great. [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A lil bit anyway, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Intern Peter, Kinda, Now with Flash's pov, Possibly OOC, Sassy Peter-ish, The bots love Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: He turned back when the door opened, the researchers still talking, to see Tony walking in and directly towards him.“Hey da- Mr Star- Tony. Hi Tony,” Peter tried again, brain coming to a fault as he grinned.***Peter's class goes on a field trip to Stark Industries, where Peter is an actual intern now, and this is, apparently, how that session goes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie that I really just wanted Friday to annoy Peter in front of everybody and embarrass him while Tony was unable to do so but I don't think it really comes across that way.

Peter was not looking forward to today. He hadn't been looking forward to it since it was announced two weeks ago by his physics teacher.

Stark Tower.

That was where they were visiting as a field trip today.

In principle, a very good idea that would appeal to most, if not all, of the class in various ways for different reasons.

However, that did not mean that Peter appreciated Flash picking on him more and mocking his lack of Stark Internship (which _was_ very real, no matter what he said). Also the fact that he was more familiar with the building than most of the other staff that worked there besides obviously Happy, Pepper, and Tony himself. If only because he was allowed in a lot more places than most of the other employees with regards to personal floors.

(And the amount of times he's had to visit the medbay, but he's not going to mention that at all.)

So, as they all piled out of the bus, Peter prayed that nothing would go wrong and nobody would make a big deal out of him being there with his class.

* * *

 

They were met by Ali, one of the college level interns, who was waiting for them with a collection of lanyards with access passes on them with a smile on her face. She was always nice to Peter, like the majority of the employees were - there were a few researchers who didn't seem to like how young he was and that made them bitter, but that's hardly _his_ problem, or fault, for that matter.

"Alright, my name is Alicia and I'll be the one showing you around today," she told them brightly, showing off her glittering white teeth. Then she started to call out people's names for them to collect their badges. "Pete, we don't have one for you because you've already got your usual badge, right? We can have you anoth-" he interrupted her with a nod to cut off her sentence, lifting his hand where his lanyard was looped around his wrist and his card was dangling. "Perfect! Alright, let's go guys, the elevators are this way," she said, turning around and walking off with the class following her past the main reception.

"Hey Jr," the receptionist greeted when she glanced up briefly, before going back to her paperwork.

That was another thing. Being called Jr here. It wasn't a bad thing, per say, and Tony had never asked any of them to stop, and Peter by extension. But they all caught on to calling him junior when he and Tony were walking to the lab in intense discussion. It was overheard by some employees, who then joked that Peter was basically Tony's kid but without the arrogance and ego, and it caught on.

He also didn't have the heart to deny himself the warm feeling that spread through him when anybody referred to him as being Tony's kid, even if he wouldn't quite admit it out loud just yet. Especially not with Tony's own baggage of emotional issues that have been slowly made more and more obvious to Peter the more time he spends with him.

"Marie," he greeted back with a nod. The few people who heard looked at him oddly, but he tried to ignore them.

* * *

Everybody was ushered into the elevator followed by Ali, who scanned her badge and put them going to floor five. "We're going to one of the more basic R 'nd D labs first, to show you where you would do a lot of work if you were to get an internship here," she explained.

"Welcome back, Peter," Friday's voice sounded from above.

"Good afternoon, Friday," he responded, _really_ trying hard to ignore those looks now.

"Boss wants to know if you're going to stay after the tour is done, he has some upgrade suggestions for you for your project," she tells him as they arrive at the right floor.

"Yes, I'll stay, where's Mr Stark now?"

"Oh it's Mr Stark now? And Boss is in a meeting currently so I sent him a text."

"Yes it's Mr Stark now," he practically hissed, getting out of the elevator before anybody else since he was at the front. But Friday's voice just followed him.

"You'll be glad to know I won't be telling him you're ashamed to know him then," she sniffed, overly dramatic so he knew she was joking but he just rolled his eyes. Ali giggled softly from somewhere behind him, but he didn't pay attention to her as the class walked passed him so he was at the back of the group again, it wasn't like he was in need of the tour at all. Ali's words blurred into the background until she clapped her hands and Ned nudged him to move because she announced they were going up another few floors to a more advanced department - again he didn't pay attention to which one but followed after anyway.

* * *

"Peter, the bots want to see you," Friday said to him as the rest of the class listened and did some basic sheets - he hadn't even been given one and simply looked over Ned's shoulder to see what it was about.

"Well tell them I'll see them after I'm done here," he told her, before almost-grumbling under his breath, "who even told them that I'm here?"

"They're on their way down already," she informed him promptly, and smugly. "And they know because you were talking about it with Boss in their presence and I reminded Boss of your tour here today."

"And who let them up here? No, you know what, _why_ are you letting them up here Fri? Dummy is a disaster waiting to happen!" Peter exclaimed, from the other side of the room Ali looked up from what she was explaining.

"Don't worry about being here Pete, you know this place better than any of us, I'm sure if you take them up the lab they'll stay there and you can rejoin us," Ali told him with a shooing motion. Peter sighed and went outside the room just as the elevator opened to Dum-E beeping excitedly and wheeling towards him. U was following more sedately, almost as if trying to be cool. Or, if not, then supervising his irresponsible brother.

"Hey guys, you know you can't be up here," he sighed, and Dum-E beeped sadly, claw ducking in seemingly shame. It made Peter feel inexplicably guilty. "No, come on, let's go," he said and ushered Dummy to turn around and go back to the elevator. Once they were in his and Tony's usual lab, he spoke with them for five minutes. It wasn't that he didn't go visit them when he was here, but more often than not they stayed in the other main lab, which was used when Bruce was here as well - because a lot of the things were simply too dangerous or fragile for either of the bots to be around and also safe.

* * *

They'd gone up another few floors by the time he was in the elevator again, and it's when he asks Friday what other floors they've been to that he realises they've been going to the main floors interns work on. He doesn't know why that surprises him, or why he didn't work that out earlier, because that makes a whole lot more sense than just going to random floors.

Currently they're on one of the floors used in biochem advancement, though not the one he uses second-most after his lab with Tony.

* * *

“So what was that about?” Ned asked when he back in.

“Dum-E and U miss me because I don’t always go see them, or when I do I don’t go for long,” Peter sighed.

“Are you telling me that you’re friends with Tony Stark’s AIs?” he asked, almost incredulously but with more wonder.

“Yes,” Peter nods. “They’re pretty attached.”

“Why?”

“According to Pepper it’s because I’m protective of their creator or something,” he shrugs.

“You’re protective of Tony Stark? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” Michelle asked drily, raising an eyebrow from over where she was standing a couple of feet away seeming to take notes - unlike the rest of the class.

“Physically he’s more protective over me, making sure I don’t get in danger or whatever, but emotionally the guy’s a wreck,” Peter shrugged, it wasn’t exactly not public information when looking in regards to Tony’s emotional well-being, but it wasn’t something outright stated, just speculated at best by psychologists who have been and will continue to be convinced to talk about what symptoms he displays and what they could be representative of. “I’m apparently good at helping him mentally in various ways.”

* * *

They were led to other floors upstairs, one Peter was much more familiar with; he hadn’t been expecting them to go there, but didn’t particularly mind it.

A couple of the researchers were there too, and apparently they were preparing to give a small lecture on something in biochemistry and botany.

Peter would have stayed to listen, but it was less of a lecture than talking about research they do, how they do it, why, the benefits it could have in the future, and then answering any questions.

Peter already knew about their research, but it didn’t interest him too much, so he, once again, stayed towards the back, before then wandering off to one of the glass screens, scanning his card to be able to access his files to pull up his most recent individual project - upgrades for the suit and how improvements can be made on that are an entirely different matter that he and Tony usually work on together, but this was of his own doing that he refused to accept any help with whatsoever after already using the base of his web as a starting point.

He turned back when the door opened, the researchers still talking, to see Tony walking in and directly towards him.

“Hey da- Mr Star- Tony. Hi Tony,” Peter tried again, brain coming to a fault as he grinned.

“What’s up kid? I’ll have you know Dum-E and U are very upset with you right now. Distracting them with a blender to get away and listen to a boring lecture.” Peter shrugged, ignoring the fact that the researchers weren’t even talking anymore because the entire class seemed to be focused on the pair of them and it was no use to try and get their attention back.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You were in a meeting, and I didn’t want to be stuck in school for the afternoon just because I didn’t agree to come. I’d be coming here afterwards anyway.”

“Pepper kicked me out because I wasn't doing anything useful, apparently," Peter gives him a look that says _I really can't imagine **why** she would think that at all_, but Tony continues on. "And this is also why we sneak out of school and go to the lab early,” Tony pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Tony cut him off. “You have less fuck-ups in a month than I do in a week when we’re in the lab together, so you hardly cause me any more property damage than usual. Also we’re going to go back to this you almost calling me ‘dad’ thing.”

“No I didn’t,” Peter objected with a set jaw and a particular _look_ he likes to think he’s halfway to learning from Pepper when she wants Tony to shut up.

“I can confirm that you did, Peter,” Friday interrupts, almost innocently.

“Shut it Fri,” Peter snapped at her with a pout.

“Come on, we’ll go to the lab, there’s only like five minutes left right? No big deal.” Tony puts an arm around his shoulders but Peter ducks out of it to logout of the screen once more before coming to stand beside him again.

“Twenty minutes, but you already knew that. And I can’t skip out.”

“Sure you can, right?” Tony turned expectantly to Peter’s teacher with a smile and she seemed to stutter internally for several seconds before doing a nod-shake head combo and answering.

“I- I’m sure exceptions can be made,” she says eventually.

“See, great, come on kid. We’re gonna discuss what makes you think I’m a good parental figure.”

“I never said you were a good one, even though you technically are. Although really irresponsible neither of us can deny.”

“Nobody has ever been able to deny that, but I keep you safe enough. Now, up to the lab. Dum-E is whining again and it’s driving me nuts. He made a smoothie out of more than half motor oil. He looked at me like he wanted me to drink it! Unnacceptable Parker!” Peter just laughed, and hoped he wouldn’t be offered the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the same as the last chapter, but with Flash's pov instead, and a little extra thing at the end

Flash was looking forward to this day since it had been announced; Parker was going to be humiliated when it was properly discovered that the internship he had at Stark Industries was a lie. 

The entire day itself was nothing in comparison to the humiliation he would witness there. 

Flash also couldn’t deny that he enjoyed making the comments he did about it, just to watch the look on Parker’s face, it was laughable - it was like he was so frustrated and angry that he would soon be ready to hit him if he made another comment. Well, that would never happen, so it was good to get a good laugh out of it for the next few years. 

He couldn’t help the smug look on his face as the bus finally pulled up outside the SI main tower. 

* * *

There was an attractive girl waiting for them when they walked inside, clearly waiting for them if the lanyards in her hands are anything to go by.

Dark skin and eyes to match, hair sleek straight and tied back, slightly short, 5’4 maybe, smile brighter than most but clearly older than all of them. 

“Alright, my name is Alicia and I’ll be the one showing you around today.” After a moment she began to read names from the tags she held. “Michelle Jones?” She came forward to collect her own. “Kasey Ilken?” They went on like that, including him collecting his own, and by the time she was down to the last four people - Parker included - she only had three left and a knot formed in his stomach as his eyebrows scrunched. 

He listened to her instead of whatever Harvey was saying beside him. “-already have your usual badge-” Whatever she said after that got cut off by his sharp intake of breath. 

_ Was it possible that Parker hadn’t been trying to get one over on everybody and genuinely had an internship here? _

They were walking towards the elevators there, and he swears he hears Parker respond to somebody calling him Jr. 

That doesn’t make sense even if they were talking about his father, because Flash knows that his father’s name was Richard. And  _ Peter _ Parker certainly isn’t Richard. 

* * *

“We’re going to one of the basic R ‘nd D labs first,” their guide,  _ Alicia _ , he reminds himself, tells them. Continuing, “To show you where you would do a lot of work if you were to get an internship here.”

They all pile into the elevator fairly quickly, and have to wait to rearrange a couple of people - as big as the elevators are, here, he doesn’t think they’re meant to fit entire classes into one and leave room for it to be comfortable, but it’s better than having to take multiple up and wait for instructions. 

“Welcome back, Peter,” a voice sounds from above, and Flash doesn’t want to admit that he almost shit himself, honestly. Of course he knew  _ logically  _ that Tony Stark had AIs throughout the entire building - was practically the first man to invent one so complex and large at such a fast rate - but to  _ hear it _ and so suddenly, unexpectedly, and addressing  _ Parker _ of all people with familiarity. 

“Good afternoon, Friday,” Parker greets back to the AI- Friday apparently. Everybody’s eyes are trained on him. Sure he’d told everybody that he had an internship here but now it’s really sinking in just how much time he must spend here if Tony Stark’s AI is greeting him with familiarity. 

They talk for a couple of minutes, about ‘Boss’ wanting Peter to stay after they’re finished with the tour to  _ help with upgrades?!  _ Nothing's making sense here, honestly, and he sort of wants to leave to somewhere that there isn’t an AI following them, but that’s assuming somebody like Tony Stark wouldn’t have it in every place he could manage. 

* * *

They were given sheets by Alicia to fill out, using some of the equipment in the room depending on what it was, or you could use the internet, some people immediately went to some of the various glass screens and Stark pads around the room to do so.

“Peter, the bots want to see you,” the AI, Friday, announces sometime into what they’re doing. 

Vaguely he hears Parker complaining about  _ who even told them that I’m here _ which begs the question: what the fuck is Parker doing hanging out with robots?! 

He does slyly ask that question to his group, insinuating that they’re the only friends he has, and some of them snort, but mostly they just grin and carry on with their work. 

Then the intern leading them  _ dismisses _ Parker to deal with the fact that, apparently, robots are coming out the elevator and Parker has to take them back to the lab. There’s beeping and whirring noises coming from outside the room, but aside from that there’s only the quiet sound of class chatter as they work, Parker’s footsteps going down the hallway. 

* * *

They go up some more floors while Parker is dealing with  _ whatever it is  _ he’s dealing with, although at this point he could just be finding a way to skip out on this. It is fairly boring in his opinion, although the work is admittedly challenging enough to provoke him into using effort.

_ “Are you telling me you’re friends with Tony Stark’s AIs?”  _ Flash hears frantically whispered - except it’s really not a whisper - when Parker comes back in by his friend, Ned. 

“Yes,” Parker replied, along with something else. He didn’t pay attention until- “Physically he’s more protective over me, but emotionally, he’s a wreck.” This implies that Parker knows Tony Stark  _ personally _ which is...frankly inconceivable. 

* * *

Next they end up getting a small lecture on Nitrogen Metabolism and what it does, to do with plant biochemistry. They learn other things but Flash is paying more attention to listening than bothering to take anything down.

He doesn’t notice anybody else has entered the room until they hear the footsteps, and almost everybody turns to see Tony Stark walking in, and over to Parker who’s stood at a glass screen rather than paying any sort of attention to the lecture they’re being given. 

“Hey da- Mr Star- Tony. Hi Tony,” Parker stumbles over his words, sort of looking like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar despite his grin. 

“Did he just almost call  _ Tony Stark _ dad?” Samuel whispered to Harvey behind him, almost gobsmacked to say the least. 

Flash had to concede that he agreed with the incredulity of the question. 

“What’s up kid? I’ll have you know that Dum-E and U are very upset with you right now.”  _ Those must be the names of the robots Parker went to deal with _ , he considers. “Distracting them with a blender to get away and listen to a boring lecture.” Well, he’s not going to disagree with the man about the lecture, truthfully. 

“You were in a meeting,” Parker points with a roll of his eyes. “And I didn’t want to be stuck in school alone this afternoon just because I didn’t agree to come. I’d be coming here anyway,” he points out, partly incredulous himself, as if it’s the most obvious thing. Perhaps to the pair of them it actually  _ is _ normal. 

“Pepper kicked me out because I wasn’t doing anything useful apparently,” Stark admits nonchalantly, which from what he knows about Stark, his CEO, and their interactions, which is possibly the most normal thing to be said since they arrived. Parker just gives him a dry look as if there was nothing more agreeable in the world. “And this is why we sneak out of school and go to the lab early,” he raised an eyebrow, as if it was normal for Parker to miss school. Flash can’t actually remember the last time Parker missed school when he wasn’t on the apparent verge of death and not able to walk at all. “You have less fuck-ups in a month than I do in a week when we’re in the lab together, so you hardly cause me any more property damage than usual. Also we’re going to go back to this you almost calling me ‘dad’ thing,” he adds _. Ah, so he caught onto it as well _ , Flash thinks. 

Parker sets his jaw, though not as tense as when arguing with him, almost like he’s trying to not smile or laugh, with a stern look, before turning his head to the side and averting his eyes from the class watching their interactions like an exhibition at a zoo or something, admittedly. He looks back at Stark. “I didn’t,” he denies, and even Flash lets out a small scoff, almost silent. 

“I can confirm that you did, Peter,” Friday announces from above. 

“Shut it, Fri,” Parker snapped, almost pouting from the looks of it, and he’s only seen that expression when Parker gets slightly less than he wanted - or expected - in a class test. 

“Come on, we’ll go to the lab,” Stark offers, and Flash’s mouth almost drops open at the blatant offer. “There’s only five minutes leftright? No big deal.” 

“It’s twenty, and you know it. And I can’t just skip out.” Flash is pretty sure  _ nobody _ is going to be paying attention to the rest of the tour anymore anyway so it hardly matters whether or not he leaves right now. 

“Sure you can, right?” Stark turns to their teacher and Flash thinks for a moment that she might pass out because of the blinding smile Stark sent her, and sighs, before she stutters out her answer. 

“I- I’m sure exceptions can be made,” she says, and Flash can’t resist rolling his eyes. 

“See,” Stark waves an arm towards their teacher. “Great, come on kid. We’re gonna discuss what makes you think I’m a good parental figure.” 

“I never said you were a good one, even though you technically are. Although irresponsible is something that neither of us can deny,” Parker points out. 

“Nobody has ever been able to deny that, but I keep you safe enough. Now, up to the lab. Dum-E is whining again and it’s driving me nuts. He made a smoothie out of more than half motor oil. He looked at me like he wanted me to drink it! Unacceptable Parker!” Parker just laughed at Stark as they walked out of the lab. 

* * *

Apparently it was taking several moments for things to catch up with people mentally.

“What the fuck was that?!” Somebody said, Josie he’s sure, and he can’t help but agree. 

Everybody started talking amongst themselves, and he glanced up at the intern who was leading their tour, but she looked more amused than anything, as though she was used to that sort of reaction or behaviour, it could be either; the same going for the people who were giving their lecture to begin. 

The only ones not making a fuss are Leeds and Jones, and that’s presumably because they already knew about it at the very least, if they haven’t seen how they act. 

“Alright!” Alicia calls above everybody. “I think it’s probably best that we end the tour here, I doubt any of you are bound to listen to anything else we have to say,” she laughs a little, and waves off any apology their teacher tries to make. 

By the time everybody gets back into the elevator to go down to the lobby, chatter has quieted to almost-silent whispers between pairs and trios of people, as if it occurred to them that Stark - and Parker by extension - can listen to anything they say through the AI surrounding the entire tower. 

The elevator ride is entirely silent as they go down almost forty floors. They get down until they’re ten away from the bottom when somebody speaks at a normal volume - Jones, with a bored and dry voice. 

“Well, he did tell us he had an internship here.” And nobody can dispute what she said because if that interaction in the room just then was anything to go by, then they’re much closer than intern and employee. 

Again, it’s Jones who speaks when they’re on the bus. She’s leaning over the back of Leeds’ chair. “Twenty says tomorrow he’s raving about calling Stark dad,” she offers. Leeds scoffs, telling her without words that it’s a stupid bet to take. So instead she turns to whoever sits on the other side of the isle and offers the same with a raised eyebrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllrighty, a couple of you asked for it so I really hope I delivered his viewpoint at least semi-decently. It's taken me about 3 hours to write it so it might not be perfect, and I've made a little list of what I'm gonna write into a small series along these lines, except almost all will be Peter's pov. Again, if you have any prompts then feel free to tell them to me and I'll do my best to add it to the list, but I have 4 ideas already, including the adults around him hearing him call Tony dad, with or without warning depending on who it is, and also Petey finding out about Siberia and going uber protective. That's the one I'm working on next tbh, because I am entirely Team Iron Man so....Probably gonna not be Steve friendly when I do write that one later  
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter, my tumblr is sweetassaliens again so you can prompt me stuff on there on anon if you don't wanna do it on here or whatever, it's cool :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also yeah the jr thing is only mentioned once but like. I feel that shit in my soul. Biologically or not I am entirely for their entire father-son dynamic no matter what.  
> So I hope that you enjoyed that, comment and kudos if you did, or leave suggestions and prompts down below. Not gonna lie that this one was written in like 2/3 hours or so in total, so yeah.  
> But I do hope you liked it so yeah, and my tumblr is sweetassaliens in case any of you care about that sort of thing, see ya!  
> P.S. I have no idea how school trips work in america, so like. When I was in high school, if I wasn't going on a school trip then I had to stay in school and either go to classes as usual or they'd find something for me to do with a younger year group, depending what was going on and how many people were on the trip.


End file.
